Mistakes
by FromBonesToDust
Summary: C'était une journée banale. Une matinée semblable aux autres, où Allie arrivait en-retard en cours. Mais tout était différent, maintenant. Parce que maintenant, elle avait trouvé le Death Note. Et ceux qui sont en possessions du Death Note ne peuvent finir heureux.


Chapitre 1:

Il était onze heures cinq.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que le cour de français avait commencé.

Et j'étais une nouvelle fois en-retard.

J'apercevais mon reflet dans les fenêtres des classes. Certains élèves me regardaient avec de gros yeux tandis que d'autres étaient concentrés sur leurs cahiers. Mon portable vibra. Un message de ma petite amie, Mélissa. "T où ? Le prof t'attends." Un souffle anxieux s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que je fourrais le portable dans ma poche. Si monsieur Larcin attendait, c'était bon signe. Cela voulait sans aucun doute dire que d'autres élèves étaient en-retard. J'accélérai le pas mais il était assez difficile de marcher en talon sur un sol glissant. Encore une de mes idées ingénieuses.

Les bâtiments du lycée Guy De Maupassant formaient un cercle coupé par un petit passage, contenant un escalier menant au deuxième-étage à chaque extrémité de celui-ci. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait quatre bâtiments: A, B, C et D. Mon cour de français était au bâtiment C, premier étage, porte 14C.

Je longeais le bâtiment D, grimpais les escaliers et m'apprêtais à ouvrir la grande porte quand mon pied heurta un objet mou. Mes sourcils se froncèrent et je baissais les yeux, intriguée. Je venais de marcher sur un petit carnet noir. Sans hésiter, je le ramassais pour le tourner. "Death Note", soufflais-je en lisant le titre du cahier. Mes yeux défilèrent sur la cour. Personne. Quelqu'un devait pourtant l'avoir fait tomber. J'avalai une bouffée d'air avant de le ranger dans mon sac. Je le rendrai ce soir à la vie-scolaire. Pour le moment, je devais éviter que le prof ne ferme la porte.

J'ouvris l'entrée d'un geste brusque et me précipita jusqu'à la salle 14C. Je pouvais voir la porte se fermer petit à petit. Je réussis à passer mes doigts de justesse et rapidement mon bras, pour me faufiler entièrement dans la classe. Le professeur me dévisagea avant de grommeler "Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir… Mais la prochaine fois, vous serez refusée." Je m'excusai poliment avant de rejoindre mon siège, à côté de Victoire, ma meilleure amie.

Elle me lança un regard amusé tandis que je sortais mes affaires. J'avais l'affreux sentiment que tous les élèves me regardaient. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas. Nous nous connaissions depuis près de quatre mois maintenant. Que je sois en-retard ne devrait plus les étonner. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela me dérangeait peu. J'aimais être regardée. C'était une manière de me rappeler que j'existais. Que j'étais importante… Quelque chose que je ne retrouvais plus chez moi ces temps-ci.

"Tu veux que je ramène un truc ce soir ?, chuchota Victoire, gribouillant un dessin plutôt réussi de pikachu sur le coin de son cahier.

-Non, pas la peine", répondis-je du même ton calme et doux, un timbre de voix que les professeurs ne pouvaient pas entendre. "J'ai déjà tout prévu t'inquiètes. Mais on est bien d'accord, pas de frasque devant mes parents ?

-Pour le début, c'est promis, ricana-t-elle. Mais quand l'alcool sera le maître de mon esprit… Je ne garantis rien."

Je soufflais, agacée. Victoire était comme ça. À blaguer sur tout et à rire pour rien. C'était une boule d'énergie positive. Ce genre de personnes qui vous font sourire alors qu'il n'y a pas de quoi sourire. Ces êtres exceptionnels qui vous remontent le moral même lorsqu'ils ont une tonne de problèmes. C'était une perle. Et je l'adorais. On se connaissait depuis le berceau et chaque fois que la quittais, je ne voyais plus de la même manière. J'avais l'impression qu'on mettait un voile noir devant mes yeux, rendant morne chaque paysage et chaque personne. Heureusement, on ne se séparait pas souvent.

S'il avait été question d'un autre sujet, j'aurais sûrement ri avec elle et renchéri quelque chose de bien hardcore pour la voir rougir comme une tomate. Mais lorsqu'il était question de mes parents, je perdais tout mon sens de l'humour et elle le savait pertinemment. "Je rigole pas Victoire", bougonnais-je, vexée.

Je ne l'appelais que rarement par son prénom. C'était une façon de montrer que nous n'étions pas contente. Une gentille façon. Son surnom était Lolita, en référence à ses années au collège, où elle s'habillait comme une Lolita. J'aimais beaucoup ce style, ça lui allait très bien. Mais une fois entrée au lycée, elle a tout abandonné pour quelque chose de très banal. Soit un jean et un t-shirt.

Je déviai légèrement mon regard sur la gauche. Mélissa m'observait, un léger sourire en coin. Je le lui rendis avant de revenir à notre très importante conversation. "Oh c'est bon, je suis déjà venue chez toi quand même !, râla-t-elle. Ils me connaissent. Tout va bien se passer.

-Mais ils ne connaissent pas Mélissa…, je déglutis. Ils ne savent même pas que je sors avec elle…"

Victoire me regarda avec de gros yeux avant de s'exclamer, choquée "Quoi ? Tu leur as pas dit ?", Je haussais les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

-Je sais pas moi ! Leur dire : Salut papa, salut maman… Je sors avec une fille. Elle est géniale. Je l'aime. Et je vais l'inviter à la maison. Bisous.

-À t'entendre, on croirait que c'est simple... , soufflais-je.

-Et ça l'est !", affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, elle reprit "Oh allez… Quand ils verront à quel point elle est mignonne, ils vous se radoucir.

-Si tu le dis…", conclus-je d'un air las.

Elle arrêta d'essayer pas de me convaincre. Et elle avait raison. Ça ne servait à rien. Mes parents étaient mes plus gros problèmes à l'instant précis. J'avais du mal à distinguer lequel des deux était le pire. Ma mère, qui me surveillait comme le FBI tout en ruminant à chacune de mes apparitions ? Ou mon père, qui m'observait d'un oeil mauvais, semblant regretter mon existence ? La question restait en suspens.

Penser qu'ils toléreraient ma relation avec Mélissa était déjà beaucoup. Alors si en plus, elle mettait un pas dans leur maison… Ils seraient capables d'appeler la police.

Victoire avait du mal à comprendre comment une telle animosité était possible. "Ce sont tes parents ! Ils ne peuvent pas te mettre à la porte !" Je lui ai très vite démontré le contraire l'an dernier, lorsque j'ai fait mon coming-out.

C'était un moment très important pour moi. C'était celui où je disais enfin, au monde entier, qui j'étais vraiment. Je disais enfin adieu aux mensonges et aux faux-semblants. J'ai eu besoin d'eux, ce jour-là. J'aurais voulu les entendre dire qu'ils m'aimaient. J'aurais tout donné pour, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, les voir accepter la réalité. Mais au lieu de ça, ils m'ont rejeté. De la manière la plus violente qui soit. Et ça m'a détruit. Je venais, après de nombreuses années de combats, de perdre de nouveau confiance en moi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent à quel point leur attitude m'a blessé et choqué. À quel point j'ai pu avoir mal.

Sans hésiter une seconde, ils m'ont mit dehors. J'étais trop bouleversée pour penser clairement. Ma famille venait de me hurler que je n'étais pas normale. Que je ne méritais pas d'exister. Qu'ils n'auraient pas dû me garder. Alors je me suis réfugiée chez Victoire, je n'avais pas encore rencontré Mélissa à l'époque. Elle a fait de son mieux pour me consoler et me rassurer. Mais elle savait ne pas pouvoir y faire grande chose. Elle essayait vainement de se mettre à ma place, de voir la violence de mes émotions. Mais elle n'avait jamais vécu cela. Comment aurait-elle pu me comprendre ?

Ils n'ont pas cherché à me contacter le mois suivant. Ensuite, ce fut quelques coups de fils, puis ils m'ont invité à passer du temps chez eux. Ce n'était plus ma maison. C'était leur maison. Et j'étais juste une connaissance qui venait prendre le café. Mais j'ai accepté, j'ai toujours accepté, parce que j'avais besoin d'être chez moi. J'avais besoin d'avoir un endroit pour être à l'aise. C'était sympa d'être sans arrêt avec ma meilleure amie… Mais je savais, même si elle n'avait jamais rien dit ou montré, qu'elle voulait retrouver son intimité. À l'instar de ses parents, qui semblaient ravis de m'avoir chez eux. J'imagine qu'avoir quelqu'un qui faisait le ménage et la cuisine parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de profiter de leur gentillesse avait dû leur plaire. Et heureusement.

Presque quatre mois plus tard, mes parents me demandaient si je voulais revenir vivre avec eux. Bien sûr, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'étais de retour dans ma chambre. Et ils faisaient des efforts. De vrais efforts. Ma mère m'avait même une fois demandé si j'avais une petite copine. Mon père restait pour la plupart du temps silencieux mais il lui arrivait, quelquefois, de me prendre dans les bras en me chuchotant qu'il était désolé d'avoir agit ainsi.

Malheureusement, tout s'est très vite arrêté. J'imagine qu'ils étaient fatigués de faire des efforts ou alors, qu'ils se rendaient compte que je ne leur étais plus d'aucune utilité. Ils ne m'agressaient plus. Mais leur silence et messes-basses suffisaient à m'anéantir.

Et voilà où j'en étais, aujourd'hui. Des parents suspicieux qui me toléraient, à condition de ne jamais leur montrer qui j'étais.

À la fin du cour, Mélissa vint à notre table. Elle salua poliment Victoire, qui partit très vite rejoindre Céline et Flora, deux amis à nous qui passeraient aussi la nuit chez moi. "Ça va ?", demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, signe de sa dépendance à la cigarette. J'hochai la tête avant de lancer mon sac sur mon épaule. "T'as pas l'air d'aller bien", continua-t-elle en attrapant ma main. Je me laissais faire et on marcha jusqu'à la prochaine salle, dans le bâtiment A. J'hésitais à lui en parler. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de faux pas. Mais d'un autre côté, il était certain que j'allais la blesser. Tant pis. Je devais me lancer.

"C'est… C'est à propos de ce soir", marmonnais-je en arrêtant de marcher. Mélissa haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé avant de faire une drôle de moue avec ses lèvres rouges pétantes. "Tu te sens pas bien ? Tu veux annuler ?

-Non… C'est mes parents, je détournai le regard. Ils sont pas au courant pour… Pour nous.

-Oh…", souffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. "Je pensais que tu…

-Je sais, la coupé-je mal à l'aise, je suis désolée… Mais j'ai peur que tu sais… Ils me mettent à la porte encore une fois, j'ai pas envie…"

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, elle me prit dans ses bras. J'adorais ses câlins. Je pouvais pleinement sentir son parfum _Amor Amor_ et enfouir ma tête dans son cou était une des choses les plus agréables qui puisse exister. "C'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Ça peut attendre, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête et eux aussi, ok ?

-Ok.

-Allez viens, sinon tu vas encore être en-retard et je vais devoir te punir."

J'éclatais de rire en me retirant de son étreinte puis nous nous enfonçons dans la masse d'élève pour rejoindre notre prochain cour.


End file.
